fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's the Wand?
|season=0 |episode=3 |prodcode=003 |wish= Timmy: for a manly costume, also unsuccessfully for Wanda's wand. a student in a bear costume: for pizza and hot-dogs, Vicky: for Rock and Roll Music |writer=Butch Hartman |storyboard= Zac Moncrief Bob Boyle |airdate=October 2, 1998 |previous=Too Many Timmys! |next=Party of Three! |caption = Only Vicky knows}} Where's the Wand? is the third episode of the series of short episodes named Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. It was the only episode of that series that they did not re-air with the new series of Fairly Odd Parents. Plot While Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are playing pirates, Wanda's wand flies out the window. Vicky sees it and thinks it is pretend. She uses it as a prop for her fairy costume at her high school costume party. How will Timmy get back the wand? what if it will grant Vicky's wishes? Synopsis When Vicky is babysitting Timmy, she feels impatient that his parents are late... already by ten minutes. Timmy's parents come inside and thank Vicky for babysitting Timmy that night. They say that a meeting took longer than expected. Sprinklers which they wear on their heads, splash water on Vicky. Mrs. Turner said that tonight is the costume dance in Vicky's school. Vicky dresses as a fairy godmother. Mr. Turner gives her a box of costume props. Mrs. Turner asked about Timmy and Vicky said that he's been playing in his room. Inside his bedroom, Timmy is playing pirates with Cosmo, who is "Green Beard the Pirate". Timmy jumps the plank over Cosmo. He uses a sword to cut the rope that tied him. Timmy asked, "Where's Wanda?" Cosmo said that she is probably getting dressed. Wanda poofed herself beside Cosmo and asked how she looked. Next he screamed and said, "I’m blind!" because both his eyes were covered by 2 eye patches! Wanda said that Cosmo should get rid of one eye patch. While they are all fighting with their swords, Timmy hits Wanda's wand. It flies out the window and falls into the box of props. Cosmo said that if the wand is in the hands of the wrong person, then that could cause disaster! Timmy said, "I wish the wand back." Wanda magically brings the book of Da Rules to poof into appearance. It said that whoever has the wand has control over it, so they can't wish it back. Wanda said that as long as Vicky has the wand, she can grant her own wish plus the wishes of others! Timmy said that they must go to the dance at Dimmsdale High School. Meanwhile, Vicky arrives at the dance. She feels happy that she found a wand in the box, to complete her costume, so that she can win the contest. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are coming with a pumpkin carriage. Cosmo stops, so the carriage bumps into his back. Timmy asked why they dressed him in the Cinderella costume. He wishes for a manly costume. Cosmo changed Timmy into a toilet. The costume party is inside the High School's gym. Somebody in a bear costume said to Vicky that they wished there would be hot-dogs and pizza. Surprisingly for her, there it appears. The magical POOF prevents Wanda from reaching the wand when she tries to get it. Vicky's dress is now splattered with sauce, so Vicky goes to wash it, Some people are asleep because of a boring band. Vicky wished for rock and roll music. The magical poof electrified Timmy, when he tried to get the wand. Then some freshmen girls run and trample on Vicky. Cosmo waits in the hallway to distract Vicky, but Vicky ignores him. Cosmo then zips ahead of Vicky and poofs himself as a hunky man. This grabs Vicky's attention. Cosmo invites her to dance. This caused Vicky to be love struck and she faints. Wanda finds them and, apparently jealous, scolds Cosmo for flirting with Vicky, despite the need to distract Vicky and recover the wand. Next, Vicky washed the stain. Meanwhile, Cosmo dances with Wanda to win back her affection. Vicky hears the announcement of the costume winner and exits the washroom. Just then, Cosmo spins Wanda in the dance, bumping into Vicky, and causing Vicky to release the wand, which flies into Wanda's hand. Mission accomplished! Additional information Cast *Mary Kay Bergman as Timmy Turner / Cameron *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / USA Guy *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Kid #1 / Granola Girl *Butch Hartman as Band Leader / English Guy / Announcer External links * de:Where's the Wand? ru:Где же палочка? Category:Episodes Category:Season 0 Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons Category:Season 0 episodes